


Mud Season

by shmorgas



Series: Alaska: The Final Frontier to His Heart [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SEXUAL TENSION, M/M, Pre-Slash, preslash, slowbuild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/pseuds/shmorgas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When snow melts, everything is disgusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mud Season

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that I have tagged this as pre-slash but it needs to be said. Because we're talking about Derek and Stiles right here.

There is mud everywhere. It is the one thing that Stiles has absolutely loathed about living in Alaska. Once the snow finally melted everything became bullshit and sometimes that was a literal thing. Stiles can’t tell you how many times he’s stepped in male moose shit and ruined a good pair of timberlands. 

While he has gone into exile of his own free will, Stiles sometimes catches himself thinking about how bad his appearance is. He has what Lydia would have called a hobo beard, owns more plaid and hunter orange than should be legally possible, and can actually go for months without the internet. It’s like everything his high school self feared.

Shit happens.

While Stiles would usually spend the first day of mud season trekking down to the nearest town so he can call his dad, something made him take a detour to the grumpy pants next door. He just wanted to make sure that Derek didn’t die from jungle rot. Because of shoe problems.

Yeah keep telling yourself that asshole.

"Derek!" Stiles calls as he comes near Derek’s front porch. The man comes rushing out the door like there’s a fire and Stiles feels bad for a moment. They aren’t close at all, just saving each other’s asses when the time calls for it.

"Christ Stiles, you scared me," Derek pants out once he realizes that there’s no danger.

"What, I can’t be neighborly?" Stiles insists. 

"You introduced yourself as the barely there neighbor and with a gun strapped to your back. I don’t think that counts as the Homeowner’s Association’s brand of good neighbors," is the dry reply. 

"Wanted to make sure that the mud didn’t suffocate you."

Derek blinks once, twice. He simply holds one of his legs out to show his nature proofed boots. Stiles mockingly salutes Derek and does something weird.

"I’m heading into town. Wanna come since your truck is still a piece of shit?" he asks.

"Sure," Derek answers dragging out the u because he has no idea what’s going on. To be honest, neither does Stiles.

Happy mud season.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I'm being obnoxious but my [TUMBLR](http://starmorgs.tumblr.com).


End file.
